fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Fuller House
Fuller House is an American sitcom created by Jeff Franklin that airs as a Netflix original series, and is a sequel to the 1987–1995 television series Full House. It centers around D.J. Tanner-Fuller, a veterinarian and widowed mother of three sons, whose sister Stephanie and best friend Kimmy—along with her teenage daughter—live together at the Tanners' childhood home in San Francisco, California. Most of the original series ensemble cast have reprised their roles on Fuller House, either as regular cast members or in guest appearances, with the exception of Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, who alternated the role of Michelle Tanner in Full House. The show is produced by Jeff Franklin Productions and Miller-Boyett Productions, in association with Warner Horizon Television. Netflix ordered an initial 13 episodes which were released on February 26, 2016 worldwide. On March 2, 2016, the series was renewed for a second season, and production for the second season began on May 5, 2016. Thirteen new episodes were ordered and were released on December 9, 2016. On December 24, 2016, the series was renewed for a third season that will be released in 2017, and on December 31, 2016, it was confirmed that the season was given an 18-episode order. Production for the third season began on March 18, 2017, and ended on September 2, 2017. It was announced on June 26, 2017 that the third season would be split into two parts, with the release of the first part on September 22, 2017 to consist of nine episodes and the second half scheduled for release on December 22, 2017. While early reception was generally negative, the series received mostly positive reviews. On January 29th, 2018 a fourth season of Fuller House was ordered and was released on December 14th, 2018. On January 31st, 2019 a fifth and final season was ordered to primer in Fall 2019. About Fuller House 29 years have passed and the Tanners, Gladstones, Gibblers and Katsopoli are in their final days before parting from each other. D.J. is staying in San Francisco with her three boys, Stephanie is constantly flying in and out for her Job, Kimmy still lives next door, Joey is moving to Las Vegas to continue his career in comedy, where as Danny, Becky, Jesse, Nicky & Alex are moving to LA. Danny and Becky will be hosting a national talk show "Wake Up USA" and Jesse is continuing his Music career. Michelle is in New York running her fashion empire. On the eve of their parting a going away party makes DJ realise how much she will miss her family. After hearing her cry to Tommy, Stephanie decides to stay in San Francisco with her and Kimmy moves in with her daughter Ramona. Over the rest of the series it tackles moden day issues such as Love, School, Marriage, Family Drama, Lying and Sadness, ETC. Over the course of the series special appearences are made by Danny, Becky, Jesse and Joey. Season 1 }} Season 2 }} Season 3 }} Season 4 }} Season 5 }} Cast 'Main Cast' *Candace Cameron Bure as D.J. Tanner-Fuller *Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler *Soni Nicole Bringas as Ramona Gibbler *Michael Campion as Jackson Fuller *Elias Herger as Max Fuller *Dashiell and Fox Messitt as Tommy Fuller Jr. *Juan Pablo Di Pace as Fernando Guerrero 'Special Guest Appearences' *John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Katsopolis *Scott Weigner as Steve Hale *Michael Sun Lee as Harry Takayama 'Guest Characters' *Eva LaRue as Teri Tanner *Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit as Nicky Katsopolis *Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit as Alex Katsopolis Set Photos Candace-Cameron-Bure-Fuller-House-home.jpg Stamos.jpg Fuller-House-Set-1.jpg Fuller-House-Set-2.png Fuller-House-Set-3.png Fuller-House-Set-4.jpg Fuller-House-Set-5.png First Look image.jpeg|The family reunite HappyFamily.jpeg|One big happy family Curiosity.jpeg Kittens.jpeg|DJ and Stephanie go clubbing 12507267_425288307671560_3475581338141543619_n.jpg 12509316_425288257671565_3684131291112314152_n.jpg 12540803_425288254338232_6645356758186253489_n.jpg 12573968_425288261004898_8575288778968589596_n.jpg Notes *The Olsens claimed that they were never notified of Fuller House and will be contacting Bob Saget and Jeff Franklin. *Fuller House is now visible on Netflix but no episodes will be online until early 2016. *It was announced of December 17th that Fuller House would be released February 26, 2016. *A teaser trailer was released on the same day. *Carly Rae Jepsen has re-recorded Everywhere You Look for Fuller House. Videos Category:Fuller House Category:TV Shows Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3